Jonesing for Jones
by its.intoxicating
Summary: My first Torchwood fic. Ianto-centric. Ianto meets someone from his past and Jack becomes a little jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! First Torchwood fic, yea! I have written the first three chapters of this story, and just want some feedback to know if it is really that crappy! Uhh, nothing really explicit, just cursing. I think they might be a little OOC, but I tried to be true to the characters. Tell me what you think and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood (do I wish!) . I do own Arywan, though! HA! I am making no money from this as you will see when reading it.**

**i.i.**

....

**Chapter 1**

Walking out of the alley way, Ianto realized just how tired he was. He hadn't slept in 20 hours and had gone out on two weevil huntings. He was never a man that needed much sleep, but he was just plain tired.

Jack, Owen, and, Tosh were talking about the recent uptick in weevil behavior while Ianto zoned out. Suddenly he heard his name being called from an oddly familiar voice. Then he was being pushed up against the brick wall behind him, while his mouth was assaulted by a woman wearing jeans and a fit cut leather jacket.

Letting Ianto go the voice said, "Ianto, Ianto Jones. I have not fucking seen you in forever. God I missed you," she said re-claiming his mouth while her bright red hair swayed from side to side.

"Ahem…" Owen coughed very subtlety.

All of a sudden Ianto had regained his composure and stopped snogging this seemingly strange woman. His face had turned a bright red.

"What? I didn't bite too hard, did I?" she said jokingly.

"Arwyn. I, uhhh…wow. Uhh," Ianto tried to respond but his blood wasn't flowing towards his brain at this moment and needed a second to calm himself. He was so surprised to see his previously blonde haired ex-girlfriend, that he just stared at her blue eyes for a moment.

"I usually leave 'em speechless, anyway," Arwyn said. Reaching her hand out to the rest of the group, "Hi. I'm Arwyn Nance, Ianto's …well, just in general, I'm Ianto's."

"Arywan is an… old friend," Ianto said finally, the blush never leaving his face.

"I am a lot more than that," she said, feeling put out. "I haven't seen you since you went off to join Torchwood? How did that go?" There was an uncomfortable pause. "That's what I thought. Blew up right in your face, just like I told you it would. The rest of us miss you. You could always come back."

"The rest? Who are the rest?" said Owen, very much enjoying making Ianto squirm.

"The band," she said as if it was obvious. "He has an amazing voice, he even writes…."

"Excuse me, sir." Ianto suddenly pulled her away from the group and began talking to her with his back to them.

The last thing the group heard was, "Sir? Oooh, kinky…"

A couple minutes later Arywan handed something to Ianto and gave him another not-so-chaste kiss. He began walking back to the group when she called out, "By the way, love the suit Yan!" Ianto's blush, if possible, turned even redder.

The whole time Jack never made a move. The printout of rift activity that Tosh had handed him before was crumpled to oblivion in his hand. His knuckles were as white as Ianto's checks were red.

......

**Uh oh! Jealous!Jack is my favorite. Please review!!! Thanks!**

**i.i.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!! This is a short chapter; it is just a filler, really. I like it though. I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are my own. I have written four chapters so far and am in the middle of the fifth one. I wish I could name everyone who reviewed, but I am lazy. I will make sure and thank people next time. Also, I don't own Torchwood. Here we go...**

**i.i.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"So tea-boy sings! HA!" Owen cackled in the back seat of the SUV

"She was very nice, Ianto," said Tosh sweetly, sitting in between Owen and Ianto in the backseat.

"And pretty," added Gwen, who sat in the front seat next to Jack, who's knuckles were wrapped so tight around the steering wheel they were beginning to turn purple.

"So what was the name of your band?" Owen said, enjoying himself too much.

"It was Arywan's band. And she named us Journey to the Stars. She is a sci-fi fan," he answered to the looks he got.

"Are they still called that?" Tosh said, trying to be helpful.

"No."

"What are they called now, huh?" Owen responded.

Ianto took a deep sigh and stated, "Jonesing for Jones."

Owen erupted with laughter, "Seems as though the tea-boy has a secret admirer."

"She's not very secret Owen. She just snogged him in front of us. Twice!" Gwen shot back.

Ianto glanced over at Jack and saw how impassive his face was and looked away quickly, ashamed.

.......

**Oh no! Anyway, the next chapter is a lot longer and bombard me with messages to make me update it. I am one of the laziest people in the world! So, get me to update this for you. I am thinking maybe Friday...**

**i.i.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. I do not own Torchwood.**

**i.i.**

**..........  
**

**Chapter 3**

Ianto headed off to his sanctuary, the archives, but before he got far Owen yelled for coffee. Unfortunately, this meant getting everyone coffee, including Jack.

Making the coffee, Ianto began to argue with himself. _He shouldn't be upset. It is not as if I started making out with her! She instigated it; also she is one of my oldest and most trusted friends. Okay realistically , my only friend… from about 3 years ago. That's not the point! It is not as if Jack and mine's relationship, is even a relationship. It is more like, he needs to get off and I look good in a suit. All I did was meet a friend. He goes out all the time and fucks other people, thinking I don't know. He's not that good; after all, __**I**__ do his laundry. The pillock._ At this thought, Ianto became angry.

He finished the coffees and handed them out to everyone, then headed up to see Jack.

Entering the office, Jack was seemingly doing work, but for someone who knew Jack well, such as Ianto, he could see the tension in his back, and he could see that Jack hadn't blinked in a while. Jack didn't even pick his head up when Ianto walked in.

"Sir?" Ianto said unsure of his response.

"Ianto… Close the door," Jack said in a very professional tone.

Ianto, ever the dutiful butler, closed the door and sat down.

"That was completely unprofessional back there. Don't let it happen again. Also, we need to decide if retconing that woman is a wise move."

"Wha…What are you talking about Jack," Ianto's voice rising a little more than normal.

"She knows about Torchwood, Ianto. We can't have her going around telling people."

"First, _sir_, all of Cardiff knows about Torchwood. Second, the only reason she knows that I _was_ in Torchwood is because they called the house we were living in together and left a message I got the job in London. As for inappropriate, are you fucking joking?! Look who's talking. You flirt with anything that has a pulse," Ianto basically screamed.

Jack got up from his desk and marched to the door and yelled to the rest of his team, who were obviously trying to listen, "Go home. That's it for the day." When they weren't moving quickly enough for him, he bellowed, "Come on. Go home!"

"We're going. We're going." Owen said huffily.

Everyone having gone, Jack came back in and pushed the now standing Ianto into his window and claimed his mouth as his. Penetrating Ianto's mouth roughly with his tongue, Jack could taste that _girl_ in _his_ Ianto.

Ianto pushed him off, barely breathing.

"No…," he said trying to stop himself from enjoying it. "No! You aren't allowed to be jealous of me when I kiss someone, when I know you have **recently** fucked half the city, Jack! I'm going home." He said brushing past an open-mouthed Jack.

Jack was left in his office fuming, while Ianto got out his phone and called an old friend.

**.....................**

**PLEASE review! I really want to know if this chapter was good. This was was longer than any of the other ones. I probably won't update in a while. I want to write another chapter before I do, and I am in a play that premieres this week (AHHHH!). So, yeah. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't tell me why, and don't be mean. I have a fragile psyche.**

**i.i.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So…uh, hey! I thought I posted this like half a year ago, but I didn't. I'm really, really sorry! I have officially started writing again. If you guys want to check up on some other stuff I have been doing you should check out my lj. I am wit_worry_what. SO sorry about this! Thanks to JackHarknessJones for reminding me to update it! **

**This is a little something I was trying out, so if it is not good bare with me. Sorry again!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, you called quick."

"Yeah, got out of work early… Can I come over?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid that if you come over, I won't be able to stop myself from taking advantage of you in your weakened state."

"Weakened state?"

"You just had a fight with your boyfriend. I'm not stupid, Yan. He was the one that looked angry enough to rip my head off after I kissed you."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"You should tell him that; I don't think he knows."

"Ary…"

"No. Look, go see him and don't just yell. I know you. And I know what you're like when you think people overreact."

"He did, though!"

"Yan, talk to him. Then, tomorrow come see J.I.J. at the Unicorn Club, okay? We can talk then. If we are going to start anything up again, I want to talk first."

"The Unicorn Club? That's a gay bar?"

"You, out of all people, have a problem with that?"

"No! It's just that you are not gay, well…"

"True, for right now anyway, but they really like us there. Plus, everyone is on the pull there, so it's fun and easy."

"Slut."

"Whore."


	5. Chapter 5

**Back by popular demand is the next chapter. My writing style has changed over the last two years. Go figure! So there will be less of Ianto's thoughts that appear in italics. I have found a better way of expressing his thought process. However to make this chapter make sense (because I wrote some of it two years ago) I finished it with italics. This is probably, although not definitely, the last of Ianto's thoughts you will see. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter's length! ;) **

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker I update. The beast within needs at least 10!**

**Chapter 5**

Walking back towards the Hub, Ianto was upset with Jack, but he took what Arywan said to heart. _Maybe I did overreact. Maybe Jack was just being jealous_. Ianto liked the sound of that, secretly of course. But then he quickly came to his senses. _Him jealous of me? He doesn't care about me like that; he doesn't love me._ _Maybe Jack was just being protective. _At that thought Ianto got even angrier. _I am not some little boy. I survived Canary Wharf! I can take care of myself. And on top of that I can kiss or fuck anyone I want!_ The more he thought about it the less the calm he had gained from Arywan slipped away. He quickly changed his route and once again started off for his apartment.

….

Jack was sitting at his desk with a glass of whiskey, imagining it was hyper-vodka, so it could get him drunk. His piles upon piles of paperwork were sitting on his desk with a bright orange post-it on top.

_**J**___

_**Do this and I will take out the stopwatch…**_

_**x I**_

It was supposed to be an easy night. Go weevil hunting and work up a sweat. Get Ianto to stay in the Hub and work up a sweat. However that went to hell when that wench came on to his Ianto. Shit! He fucked that one up. There is no reason this night has to go to complete waste. Maybe Ianto was in a better mood, or maybe they could just have really dirty angry sex. After all, angry sex is the best….

….

Ianto finally finished walking home and got all the way to his front door before he noticed that his door was open a jar. He quietly pulled out his gun and used it to slowly push the door open. He walked through the short hallway with his gun drawn until he made a sharp right and pointed the gun into his living room. There he saw Jack sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. He then realized that Jack's coat was hanging up next to the door – something he should have realized earlier.

"You can put the gun away. I promise I'm not here to attack you," Jack said wearily but still with his ever present smile. However the gleam in his eyes was markedly diminished.

"You are breaking and entering, though. I am well within my rights to shoot you," Ianto replied with edge.

Jack smiled a full blown _real _smile at that kind of deadpan comment that was so intrinsically Ianto. "Ah, but you see I had a key," he said getting up from the couch and walking slowly but with purpose towards Ianto, "so there was no breaking. However if you really think shooting me is the right punishment for my actions today, go ahead. But I was thinking of something a little more…fun." Jack finished his sentence by placing his hands on Ianto's hips and grinding his forward and nipping at Ianto's ear, panting out the last word.

Ianto fiercely pushed Jack back after holstering his weapon. "Jesus, Jack! Is that all you think about? You can't fuck your way out of this argument! Sometimes grown-ups have to use real words and talk to one another to work things out, you arsehole," Ianto finished with a growl. He pushed himself past Jack and fell on to the couch running his hands through his hair, eerily reminiscent of Jack's earlier pose. "Look, I am sorry about the way Arywn acted. It was totally unprofessional, but I haven't seen her in years. However you have no right to pick and choose who I am with. I am not some little boy who needs protecting, ok?"

Jack growled at Ianto, "Who you are with? You are with me and with me alone Ianto. Do you hear me? Mine." He stalked to Ianto about ready to pin him to any available surface and reclaim him.

Ianto looked up incredulously and whispered, "Yours? Jack…" he coughed and his raised his voice's volume. "Jack, you go out at night and fuck whomever you find. I have not said a single word about it because that is who you are. I understand, and I accept it because I want to be with you. But if you think you one fucking second that because I happen to bend over every once and a while for you that it makes me yours, you have a rude awakening." Of course Ianto had not actually been with any one other that Jack in their time together, but that defeated the purpose at this particular moment. "If I choose to fuck Arywn or some random guy on the street or even, fuck, Owen, it is well within my prerogative." Suddenly, at the feral look on Jack's face, a lightbulb went off for Ianto. "Holy shit," he said standing up with a gruff laugh, "you actually are jealous. Arywn was telling me, but I thought…. Jack, what the fuck? How can you be jealous, but I have to watch you come back from the pub smelling of sex?"

A gobsmacked Jack just spluttered at Ianto's conclusion. Jealous? Him? "Jealous? Me? I'm not…I mean, I can't be jealous."

Ianto got right in Jack's face, "Then what is it Jack? Because it sure as hell isn't professionalism! What? What is it?"

Jack just looked at him unsure how to answer Ianto. He took a deep breath ready to refute the claim, but maybe he actually was. He let breath go and looked down at his shoes.

"Get out. Don't come to me until you can answer the question. As a matter of fact I am taking tomorrow off. I am going to go see an old friend," Ianto finished with a sneer. Jack obviously wasn't going to answer his question tonight, and Ianto wasn't sure if he could spend all day tomorrow with Jack moping around him.

Jack looked like a kicked puppy when Ianto shut the door on him without either of them saying another word. _Serves him right_, thought Ianto. _Gallivanting about with countless others and getting pissy when I snog an old friend. The nerve. _

**So, how about that for plot? See you guys soon. Remember, 10 reviews!**

**Check me out of LJ: wit_worry_what**

**i.i.**


End file.
